According to the weight standards for hen's eggs for instance, they are classified by weight into the following divisions: SS (40 g to not greater than 46 g), S (46 g to not greater than 52 g), MS (52 g to not greater than 58 g), M (58 g to not greater than 64 g), L (64 g to not greater than 70 g), 2L (70 g to not greater than 76 g) and substandard division. According t the conventional packaging machines, only the eggs having the weights within one weight division have been packed in one packaging container. Generally, there is a tendency that the consumers buy the packs of eggs of certain weight divisions. Consequently, there arises a situation where the packs containing the eggs of certain weight divisions, for example, L and M divisions, have a good sale while the packs of eggs of other divisions do not have a good sale, with the result that the commercial value of the eggs of other weight divisions than L and M drops.
In order to eliminate such impropriety, it is suggested to contain the eggs of various weight divisions in one pack in such a way that the individual packs will become substantially equal to each other in weight and to put such packs on sale. However, no packaging apparatus capable of making such packs has yet been proposed.